the 1,000,000 dollar woman
by Maru-sha
Summary: ALSO DISCONTINUED. Koga was a normal tourist in Las Vegas when he met Serenity and Mimi, he soon found out about them being wanted with a bounty on them. But Serenity has 2 of the top bounty hunters after her. Can things get anymore worse for Koga ?
1. meet the million dollar woman !

Very high in the sky was a plane flying towards its destination. There were normal passengers aboard it. One passenger in particular was looking out the window with anticipation. She seemed to be in her late 20's, and was very attractive and she wore a jewel around her neck. In her arms she held a small child. She looked into the blankets covering the small girl and smiled at the sight of her only child sleeping peacefully. Few men in black suits came into the room with the passengers and asked who the woman was. After awhile of talking, they walked over to the woman holding her child. "Come with us" said one of the men.  
  
The woman didn't get up. "Get up and come with us now or we'll have to take further actions" said the same man. The child in the woman's arms began to sniffle. "Please be quiet, your scaring my child" said the woman. The man took out a gun and aimed it at the woman's head. The other passengers ducked in their seats. The woman seemed unafraid by the gun, though. Then, she grinned and stood up, while holding her child. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's play a game to see who can win the prize !!!!" shouted the woman as she held up shotgun riffle. "The prize is you get to keep your life, plus, you'll have quite a story to tell your relatives when you get off this plane" continued the woman. "Everybody get down, it's gonna get messy in here !!" said the flight attendant. "Get her !!" shouted one of the men.  
  
The 3 men started shooting at the woman. "Fools" thought the woman as she ducked and dodged each bullet. The child in her arms giggled as her mom was jumping around the room of the plane. The woman shot at the men to make them back off and then shot at a window, breaking it. "Farewell !!" shouted the woman as she climbed out of the window and jumped out of the window. "Wheeeeeeee !!!!!" screamed the small girl with the woman. "Hang on honey !! It's gonna be a long fall !!" shouted the woman. The long fall was very pressuring, so much that it knocked the woman and her child out. They both continued to freefall down to the earth below. The woman was wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt that flowed down to her knees. Her child wore a white shirt with red horizontal stripes and blue overalls.  
  
Farther and farther they fell, at the last moment, the woman's senses kicked in and she aimed her shotgun at the ground and shot only twice and she flipped in the air and landed on her feet. The bullet sounds awoke the child and she clung to her mother. "Its alright, we're safe for now" said the woman. She walked off towards a very bright city, it were she was planning to be. "Las Vegas, I can't wait" said the woman. On her way into town, she saw a wanted poster.  
  
It read: Wanted ! Serenity and Mimi. 2 half demons who caused the big robbery in Los Angeles. Where last seen in Burbank, California. Serenity is a middle aged woman in her early 20's. She has long sliver hair, violet eyes, dog-like ears, and a long fluffy fox-tail and is 5'7. Mimi is her daughter, she is 2 years of age and always clings to her mother's shoulder. She has black shoulder length hair, dog-like ears, sky blue eyes, and a fox- tail like her mother and is 1'2. There is a huge bounty on them for $1,000,000,000 will be given to the person who can find them and turn them into the police. "Hmph !! The nerve of whoever put this sign up !! Im not middle aged !!!" shouted the woman. Mimi nodded at her mother's words. "Oh well" said Serenity as she slashed the poster down and walked off again.  
  
Serenity strolled onto the Las Vegas strip and walked around the very bright city. "I've been waiting a long time to get here, lets say we have some fun Mimi" said serenity with a grin. Mimi grinned just like her mother and soon Serenity was running down the street and ran into the biggest casino she could find, which wasn't too hard. Serenity was walking her funny zigzagged walk and went over to a table were people were playing blackjack. "Let me try my luck !" said Serenity as she slammed down a 100 dollar bill. "Alight missy" said the male blackjack dealer.  
  
He passed serenity her cards and waited for her next response. Serenity smiled and signaled for another card. As the dealer gave her another card, Serenity slipped Mimi an ace of spades. Mimi took it a hid it in her pocket. Serenity looked at her cards and slammed them down. "Ha !! 18 !!" shouted Serenity. The male card dealer held up his cards, he had 15. Serenity giggled and signaled him to deal her again. He passed Serenity 2 cards and Serenity frowned, giving Mimi the signal. Mimi took a toy gun from her pocket and dropped it on the floor. "Your child dropped something" said the card dealer. "Oh, one second" said Serenity as she crouched down to get it. Mimi gave Serenity the ace of spades and Serenity gave Mimi her 4 of hearts.  
  
Serenity stood up again and Mimi was holding her toy gun. "That's a cute little girl you have, she looks just like you" said the card dealer. "Thanks for the complement, mimi, say thanks" said Serenity. Mimi aimed her toy gun at the man and shot a suction dart right on his head. "She has very good aim" remark the man as he pulled it off him and gave it back to Mimi. Serenity threw down her cards again. "I got 21 !" said Serenity. "Your full of luck" said the dealer as he held up his cards, he had 16. "Well, thanks for the game, now I feel luckier" said Serenity as she took the 300 dollars she made and walked off. "What a woman" thought the card dealer as he watched Serenity walk off.  
  
Serenity walked around with her arms behind her head, she wanted to play, but then she was also tired. Who wouldn't be after jumping out of an airplane ? "Miss ! Miss !!" shouted a voice. Serenity turned around and saw a person run up to her. "Yes ?" asked Serenity. "Your baby dropped this" said the person. He had on a green shirt and black jeans. He had blue eyes, black hair which was in a high-ponytail, and a wolf tail. He held up Mimi's toy gun. Mimi reached out and tried to grab it, but almost fell off her mother's shoulder. "Thanks" said Serenity as she took it and gave it to Mimi. "Im a bit lost, do you know your way around, or are you a tourist too?" asked the person. "Kind of" said Serenity. "Well, my name is Koga, whats yours ?" he asked. "My name is Serenity, and this is my daughter Mimi" said Serenity. "Oh, you're married ?" asked Koga. "No, I adopted her, I found her when she was only a baby" said Serenity. "Oh, well you 2 look hungry, how about I treat you to dinner ?" asked Koga. Serenity giggled and nodded. Koga walked off with Serenity at his side.  
  
At a nearby restaurant, Koga, Serenity, and Mimi were eating, well, at lest Serenity and Mimi were. Koga starred at Serenity as she ate, Mimi was only a 2, but she still had fangs to chew with. Serenity was eating like she had never eaten before. "Serenity, are you alright ? You eaten 7 pork chops !" shouted Koga. "So ?! Traveling makes me hungry !" said Serenity. "I see..." said koga. Serenity finally stopped eating and laid back in her chair, she was satisfied to be full. Mimi ate her last piece of steak and smiled form being full. Koga chuckled and sipped some red wine. Serenity took her glass of wine and gulped it down. Koga snickered and thought of how Serenity got like this. Serenity held back a belch and looked at the menu again. "What do they have for dessert ?!" said Serenity as she skimmed the menu. Mimi looked at the menu also. "Your still hungry ?!" exclaimed Koga. "Yes, I still have room for dessert" said Serenity cutely. Koga sighed and looked in his wallet. "I'll barely have enough to pay this bill !" thought Koga.  
  
After dessert, which was a slice of cheesecake, Serenity was smiling with contentment. Mini burped softly and jumped back on Serenity's shoulder. The bill came, and Koga starred at it with wide eyes. "375 dollars ?!!" said koga. "Hmm ?" said Serenity. "I can't afford this..." said Koga. "No problem" said Serenity as she reached into her shirt and pulled out 4 crisp hundred dollar bills at once. "You're loaded !" said Koga in a relieved voice. Mimi reached into her pocket and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. "Aww, mimi wants to pay the tip" said Serenity with a smile. "This is my kind of woman !!" thought koga. After the bill was paid, Serenity and Koga walked out of the restaurant side by side. Serenity stretched and yawned. Koga couldn't believe that she saw still her skinny self, so was Mimi. "You tired ?" asked koga. "A bit" said Serenity. "Well, let's check into a hotel" said koga. "Alright" said Serenity as she walked off. Serenity and Koga found a fancy hotel to stay in.  
  
They checked in and when to the 25th floor. Serenity flopped down on one of the beds. "Ahh, this bed feels good" said Serenity. Koga walked over and sat down on the other bed, he was glad to be with Serenity, but it was better if they had separate beds. Mimi crawled over and pulled on Serenity's dog ears. "Mimi, not so rough !" Serenity said. Koga smiled and laid down on the bed. Mimi yawned and fell asleep on the bed. Koga grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. Serenity watched whatever Koga was watching, but he was just clicking through the channels.  
  
"This just in ! Serenity, the woman worth $1,000,000 has struck again ! Hours ago, she was confronted on an airplane and seemed to be captured. But she shot at the officers and shot the window to the plane and jumped out of the plane. Her body has not been found, so she is said to still be alive. Her daughter Mimi is with her also, they are armed and dangerous. If you see them, contact the police at once !" said a reporter on TV. Serenity lowered her head. Koga starred in shock at Serenity. "Im calling the police !" said Koga as he ran to the phone. A loud clicking sound was heard and koga looked up and saw Serenity and Mimi both pointing a shotgun at him. "Go ahead, call them, but if you even try to, your bloody body will be the only evidence that we were here !!" shouted Serenity. Koga slowly backed away from the phone. "Good wolf boy" said Serenity. Serenity shot at the floor and the bullet cracked.  
  
"It was fake ?" asked Koga. "Yup, I cant stand seeing blood when its not necessary" said Serenity. "So, you have a bounty on your head, not so average are you ?" said Koga. "True, I guess you hate me now" said Serenity sadly. "No ! Of course not, you just scared me with that gun" said Koga. Mimi giggled and shot koga with her toy gun, but missed. Koga sat down again, serenity jumped into him. "Ahhhh !! What are you doing ?!" shouted Koga. Serenity was rubbing her head against Koga's neck and was purring. "Thanks for not calling the police, im very grateful" said Serenity. "No problem, you can get off me now" said Koga. "Just a little longer" said Serenity as she purred again.  
  
Koga blushed and moved his hand and petted serenity's head. Serenity back- flipped back over to her bed. "In the morning, we'll have some fun around this town" said Serenity. Koga sweat-dropped at the thought of running around with a woman who had a bounty on her. But then again, Serenity was one in a million, she was worth being locked up in jail if he was caught with her. Serenity took out a real shotgun and tossed it over to Koga. Koga caught it and held it up. "Wow, it's a bit heavy" said Koga. "You'll need ammunition if your gonna be with me" said Serenity. Mimi was fast asleep next to Serenity on the bed. Serenity laid down and soon was snoring. Koga gulped, he was now traveling with the $1,000,000,000 dollar woman and her daughter. "What have I gotten myself into ?" thought Koga before he cut the light off and laid down to go to sleep.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. traveling with a fugitive

The sun shone through a window, and Koga rolled over to get the sun away from his face. "Wake up" said Serenity. "No mommy, I'll go to school tomorrow, I promise" mumbled Koga. Serenity sweat dropped. "All right !!" shouted Serenity. Serenity jumped onto Koga and hugged him tightly. "Aaaaahhhh !!!! Get off me woman !!" yelled Koga. Serenity rubbed her head against Koga's face. Koga frizzed up and tried to back Serenity away from him. Serenity smiled a cat-like smile and sat next to Koga. "You're a bit crazy, you know" said Koga. Serenity's eyes watered up.  
  
"You don't like me ?!" sniffled Serenity as fake tears ran down her face. "No, no ! I didn't mean that !!" said Koga as he patted Serenity's back. Serenity's tears immediately stopped. She got up and walked over to Mimi who was trying to walk over to Serenity. "Its alight Mimi, you don't have to learn yet" said Serenity. Mimi smiled and jumped onto Serenity's shoulder. "Can I ask you something ?" asked Koga. "Go ahead" said Serenity as she sat down. "Are you scared that you may be caught and thrown in jail ?" asked Koga. "Not at all, nobody can catch me !" said Serenity. Koga smiled and Serenity wagged her tail. Koga got up and stretched. Mimi jumped onto Serenity's shoulder and held on. Serenity opened the door and walked out into the hall, Koga followed her.  
  
They both took the elevator downstairs to the lobby, and walked outside. "Man, it's hot out here" said Koga. "I know, lets find a casino to play at" said Serenity. Koga liked the sound of that, so he and Serenity walked down the street and walked into a very large casino. "Ahh, its nice and air conditioned in here" said Serenity. "Know how to play the slots ?" asked Koga with a competitive look on his face. "Yup, lets make a bet, whoever makes the most money doesn't pay the bill for dinner tonight" said Serenity with a devilish smile. Koga agreed and walked off with a smile on his face. Serenity walked over to a slot machine.  
  
Mimi sat on the stool in front of it and giggled. "This is the one that will pay out ?" asked Serenity. Mimi nodded and jumped onto Serenity's shoulder again. Serenity sat down and put a coin into the machine and pulled down the handle. The wheels turned rapidly. Down came 7 7 and another 7 ! The machine ring a loud siren and coins poured out. "Bartender !! Everyone who saw this happen has their next drink on me !!" shouted Serenity. All the men around patted Serenity on the back and ran and got their free drinks. Serenity walked over and gave the bartender 200 dollars. "Keep the change" said Serenity as she went back to playing the slot machine. Mimi was the one who pulled down the handle this time, nothing this time. Serenity shrugged and carried off the large bin of coins and went to another machine.  
  
Koga was having bad luck at his machine. He had lost half of his money. Serenity walked over to him and giggled. Koga glared at Serenity and pouted. "This machine cheats !!!" shouted koga. "Try once more, I'll bet something will happen" said Serenity as she patted Koga's shoulder with sympathy. Koga tried once again. 7 7 and yet another 7 came down and the jackpot sirens rang loudly. "YEAH !!! Who's the master ?!! I am baby !!!" yelled Koga. Serenity giggled and watched Koga celebrate what must've been his first jackpot in his life. Koga gathered up the coins into a large bin just like Serenity's and walked over to cash them in, Serenity did too. "I made 1,200 dollars" said Koga as he counted the money in his wallet. "Aww man ! I made $1,300 !" said Serenity. Koga sighed, knowing that he had to pay for dinner again tonight. Mimi laughed and seemed to be making fun of Koga. Serenity walked next to Koga and giggled. Koga rolled his eyes and growled in defeat.  
  
Unknown to Serenity, a few people had informed the officers that the $1,000,000 woman was there. An officer walked over to Serenity and pointed a gun at her head. Serenity raised up her hands. "Serenity, the legendary million dollar woman who caused 56 robberies in 7 months, we have you surrounded. Make no attempt to escape" said the officer. Serenity sighed, yet kept her cool. The officer searched Serenity, in her pockets he found some bullets, lots of money ($50,000 to be exact), and 2 handguns. Serenity looked annoyed and sighed. "You got me boys..." said Serenity. Her tail fell limp and that was the signal for Mimi.  
  
Mimi took her gun from her pocket and aimed at the officer who was searching Serenity. "Look out !! Shes armed !!" yelled one of the officers. Mimi giggled and jumped up and shot the officer with her toy gun. Koga was knocked out of thinking and took out his gun and aimed at any of the officers who tried to get close. "Let her go !" shouted Koga. "Are you crazy ?! Serenity is the million dollar woman !! You must be crazy if you think we're letting her go !" yelled one of the officers. Then, Koga was hit on the back of his head by another officer. Koga felt his legs weaken and he fell to the floor, knocked out. Serenity and Mimi were taken away, Serenity was almost crying. "There's goes the end of the line for the million dollar woman" said the bartender. Koga awoke and looked around, Serenity and Mimi were gone ! "Someone help me !! Please help me !!! Aaaaaahhhaaaahaaaaaa !!!!" shouted Serenity from outside. Koga grabbed his gun and ran outside.  
  
"Freeze !!!" shouted Koga as he ran outside. "Or what ?" asked one of the officers. "Or this !!" shouted Koga as he clicked the gun, but nothing came out. All the officers laughed at Koga. Koga quickly loaded the gun and took a standing pose to shoot again. "Or this !!!" yelled Koga as he shot a bullet right at Serenity. Serenity quickly held up her arms and the bullet hit the handcuffs on her and they broke off. Serenity's eyes glowed red and Mimi jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
Before any one knew it, Serenity was holding up a bazooka, and Mimi was nowhere in sight. "Everybody run !!" shouted an officer. Serenity shot at all the police cars and blew them up. When the officers' modes of transportation were gone, the bazooka glowed a bluish color and it turned back into Mimi. "Her child...transformed into a bazooka !!!" yelled an officer. Serenity's eyes went back to normal and she grinned. Koga was too shocked to move. "Let's get out of here !!!" shouted Serenity as she ran over to Koga and pulled him off by his shirt and ran off into the city.  
  
Serenity stopped running after a while and caught her breath. Koga sat down on the ground and sighed. "Are you alright ?" asked Koga. "Yeah, pretty good shooting for a wolf-boy" said Serenity. Koga blushed at bit and smiled. "You're a wanted woman, which means you didn't get much discipline when you were younger" said Koga with a smirk. "Not true, I grew up with my older brothers, and I got punished a lot. I was a troublemaker" said Serenity with a grin. "Punished how ?" asked Koga, his curious side gave in. "why are you so nosy ?" asked serenity. Koga sweat-dropped, he WAS being nosy. "Im sorry, I just can't help myself sometimes" said Koga. "Well, I would tell you, but I'll tell you when you become close to my heart" said serenity. Koga chuckled and patted Serenity on her shoulder. "Whatever punishment it was, it didn't work" said Koga with a smile. Serenity walked off with Mimi on her shoulder. Koga followed behind her. "You sure we should be wandering around after the police found you ?" asked Koga. "Feh, I'll be alright" said Serenity. "But what about all your money, guns, and bullets ?" asked Koga. "What about them ?" asked Serenity as she took out her guns, bullets and her money. "Never mind" said Koga.  
  
Serenity, Koga, and Mimi had loads of fun that day. Ridding every rollercoaster they found, playing at the best casinos, and running every time they saw a cop. "Man, I like traveling with you !" said Koga. "My life is very exciting. The life of every bounty head is" said serenity. Koga saw a few police coming. "Serenity ! ook-lay ehind-bay ou-yay !!" shouted Koga. "What ?!" said Serenity. "Look behind you !!" shouted Koga. Serenity saw the police behind her and she dashed off with Koga right behind her. "I think we lost 'em Serenity ! Huh ? Serenity ?! Where'd you go ?!" shouted Koga as he skidded to a halt. Serenity pulled Koga by his ear into an alley. "OWW !!! Stop that hurts !!" yelled Koga. Serenity let go of his ear and giggled. "I thought I lost you" said Koga. "We have to get out of here, the heat isn't dying down. There are cops all over the city !" said Serenity. Mimi nodded. "But all my stuff is in the hotel !" shouted Koga. "I know, that's our next stop" said Serenity. "How do we get there ?" asked Koga. "Let's get out of here !!" shouted Serenity.  
  
Serenity whistled through her fingers and at was heard all throughout the state. "What was that for ?!" yelled Koga after he covered his ears. "You'll see now come on !" said Serenity as she dashed off. Koga ran after her and pasted her almost. "Whats that coming this way ?!" shouted a pedestrian. A thick cloud of dust was picking up and something very fast was approaching. Serenity grinned and jumped up, before she came down a bright pink motorbike drove underneath her and Serenity fell on it. "Whoa !! Is that yours ?!" asked Koga in shock. "Uh-huh ! Now get on !!" shouted Serenity. Koga jumped onto the back of Serenity's motorbike and they both sped off.  
  
In no time, Serenity, Mimi, and Koga pulled up in front of the hotel they had stayed the night before. They ran in and took the elevator upstairs to the 25th floor and into their room. "I say we should take a rest before we leave" said Koga. "Your right" said serenity. "So, where are we gonna go after we get out of here ?" asked Koga. "Anywhere" said Serenity as she set Mimi down on the bed. "So that motorbike of yours, who fixed it up ?" asked Koga. "I did, everyone in my house owned a motorcycle, so I learned a few things and fixed up my own high-speed motorbike" said Serenity. "What does it do besides drive fast ?" asked koga curiously. "Well, whenever I whistle for it, it comes. And a very neat trick happens whenever we're in a lot of trouble" said Serenity cutely. "Oooh, whats the trick ?" asked Koga. "You'll see soon enough" said Serenity. Koga smiled and cut the TV on.  
  
"Serenity, the million dollar woman strikes yet again !! She was last seen driving her motorbike in the middle of the Las Vegas strip. She was apprehended, but was set free again by a young man who goes by the name Koga, a.k.a wolf-boy. If you see Serenity and her new accomplice Koga, contact the police at once !" said a reported on TV. Koga gulped and looked at Serenity. "We're both wanted ?" asked Koga. "No, they just think you're an idiot who fell for my good looks and helped me get away from the cops" said Serenity. "I feel bad..." asked koga. "Hmm ? Want me to make you feel better ?" asked Serenity. "Nothing can make me feel better" said Koga. Serenity got up and held Koga by his hand. "I like you, you're the only person who's ever stuck with me this long besides Mimi. Don't feel bad, don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" said Serenity. Then, Serenity kissed Koga on his forehead and hugged him. Mimi giggled and bounced up and down on the bed. Koga blushed a bit. "Umm, you can let go now" said Koga. Serenity stopped hugging koga and smiled.  
  
Mimi jumped onto Koga's shoulder and pulled his ear. "OWW !! Stop it you little brat !" yelled Koga. Mimi frowned and sniffled. "Aww, im sorry, I didn't mean it like that" said Koga. "Mimi, don't be so emotional" said Serenity as a normal mother would. Mimi stopped sniffling and jumped onto Serenity's shoulder. "So, how old are you ?" asked Serenity. "Tell me your age first" said Koga. "Im in my early 20's" said Serenity. "Fine, im 17" said Koga. Serenity snickered and wagged her tail. "Whats so damn funny ?" asked Koga. "Watch your mouth young man ! Since you're younger than me, you should watch your language around me and Mimi. Is that clear ?!" shouted serenity. Koga lowered his head, he couldn't believe he was being scolded about behaving from a wanted fugitive. "Sorry Ms. Serenity" said Koga. "Ewwww !!! Don't call me that !! It makes me seem old !!" yelled Serenity. "Alright, alright !!" shouted Koga.  
  
Awhile later, after Serenity, Mimi, and Koga rested up, they went down to the lobby and checked out and went outside. Koga loaded his duffle bag onto the very back of Serenity's motorbike and got on with serenity. Serenity grinned and put on a pair of goggles that made her eyes look yellow. "Hang on !!" shouted Serenity. Koga held onto Serenity's tail as the motorbike raced off at incredible speed. A few police cars followed close behind them. "Pull over !!!" shouted on the cops. "Feh, how stupid do they think we are ?" said serenity. The officers started shooting at Serenity and Koga. Mimi ducked and hid in front of Serenity. Koga took out his gun and aimed it at the police car behind them. In one solid shot, he shot off the front wheel of the car and saw it spin out of control. "Nice one" said Serenity. "Is it safe to drive in plain sight ?" asked Koga. Serenity smiled and pressed a button on the handle of the motorbike. The motorbike began to pick up speed and Koga nearly flew off. In a cloud of dust, they had disappeared out of sight. "They got away !!" yelled an officer.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh !!!! Slow down woman !!!!" shouted koga. "Oh calm down wolfy !!" shouted serenity. Serenity and koga were speeding off at a great speed. Finally, Serenity made the motorbike stop and Koga went flying forward into a cactus. Koga screamed in pain. Serenity and Mimi laughed wildly at Koga. Koga whimpered and pulled the pins out of his arms. "Warn me next time before you stop" said koga. "I will" said Serenity. After koga managed to pull the pins off him, he got back on serenity's motorbike. "Where are we going ?" asked Koga. "Anywhere, I don't care where" said serenity. Koga smiled and nodded. Serenity started up the motorbike again and this time they speed off in a normal speed.  
  
"They have gone off again, can we trust you with finding them ?" asked a police officer. Two figures were seen in the office. "The great bounty hunters Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. Will you take the job ?" asked the officer. "Of course, it's our job to bring wanted fugitives to prison" said Sesshomaru. "Serenity, the legendary million dollar woman will be captured" said Inu-yasha. As they both left the station a thought stuck inu-yasha. "We'll have to catch our own sister..." he thought.  
  
Hours later in the middle of the desert, Serenity, Mimi, and Koga rested as the sun went down. Then, serenity's ears perked up and she growled a bit. "Whats wrong ?" asked Koga. "Its very slight, but I sense the power levels of my brothers..." said Serenity. "Your brothers ?" asked Koga. "Yeah, they raised me longer than my parents. They know all my tricks and escape plans...if they're after me, im in trouble" said Serenity. "Don't worry, im sure we can escape them" said Koga. "I don't know Koga...I just don't know..." said Serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. the get away, the 127 carrot diamond

Serenity was sleeping with Mimi at her side, Koga slept a few feet away on top of the blanket. Serenity woke up and took a deep breath of air and paused. "Koga, wake up !!!" shouted Serenity. "She can't take much more captain !!" shouted Koga who was still asleep. Serenity kicked Koga on his rear end. Koga awoke and glared at Serenity. "What ?!" yelled Koga. "We have to go !!" said Serenity as she got on her motorbike. Mimi looked in another direction and pointed to dust that was flying up. Serenity shivered and knew who it was. Koga packed the blanket into his bag and got on the motorbike with Serenity and Mimi. Serenity started her motorbike up and drove off at a fairly decent speed. The dust picked up from the people following them.  
  
Then, one of them speed up and drove up next to Serenity. "Pull over or I'll shoot" shouted the person as he pointed his gun at Serenity. Instead, Serenity made the motorbike pop a wheelie and speed off faster. The person aimed his gun and shot at Serenity. "Koga use my guitar !!" shouted Serenity. Koga took Serenity's guitar from its holder and held it. "But it's not plugged in" said Koga. "Not like that !! Use it as protection !" shouted Serenity.  
  
The bullets hit Serenity's guitar and didn't scratch it at all. "Whats this thing made of ?!" exclaimed Koga. "It's just a normal left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar" said serenity cutely. "Riiiiiiiight" said Koga with narrow annyoed-like eyes. The bullets hit the side of the motorbike, knocking it off balance and Serenity, Mimi, and Koga fell to the ground. The 2 people drove up and aimed their guns at them. Serenity growled, she wasn't going down with out a fight. She stood up and backed away slowly. Koga and Mimi just stayed on the ground. "Serenity, don't move" said one of them. Serenity pulled out her gun from her pocket and aimed it at one of the people. "Gottcha sucker !!" shouted Serenity as she shot at the person's hand and knocked the gun out his hand. "Whoa !! You nearly got my hand you idiot !!" yelled the person.  
  
"Inu-yasha, is that you ?" asked Serenity. "Serenity ?" said Inu-yasha. "Fluffy-sama, you're here too ?" asked Serenity. "It IS you !" said Sesshomaru. Serenity dropped her gun and ran over to them. "I missed you guys !!" shouted Serenity as she hugged both of them at once. "It's an awkward reunion, but im glad to see you" said Sesshomaru. "You actually became something, too bad it's in the wrong direction" said Inu-yasha. Serenity pouted and tackled Inu-yasha to the ground. "That was fairly easy, you didn't expect me to tackle you huh ?" said Serenity. "Get off !" yelled Inu-yasha as he knocked Serenity off him. "You very grown up now, im surprised you don't have a boyfriend" said Sesshomaru. "Spoke too soon !" shouted Inu-yasha as he saw Koga.  
  
"Oh that's Koga, and he's holding my daughter Mimi" said Serenity. "Daughter ?!!!!" exclaimed Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha at the same time. "You 2 had better be married !!" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity stood with her hands on her hips as if she was the one older than Inu-yasha. "Nah, I just met Koga 2 years ago ! We fell in love and then that magical night at the hotel room came !!! Then we had Mimi !!" shouted Serenity. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha stood over Serenity and looked very upset, nearly insane upset. Serenity looked like she had shrunk in a timid kinda way. "I was just kidding. I found Mimi and adopted her" said Serenity in a very scared voice. "Don't you dare hurt her !" shouted Koga as he stood in front of serenity, protecting her from her brothers. "You ? Protect me ?" thought Serenity. "Look, I've known your sister for 2 days, and I think of her as a wonderful girl ! But we would never, EVER fooly coolly each other !" stated Koga. "Oh we know that" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"So, you know what we have to do Serenity" said Inu-yasha. Serenity's eyes widened. "A-arrest me ?" asked Serenity. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha nodded. Serenity backed away, so did Koga. "Your never gonna get me" said Serenity. "Don't move !!" shouted Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha aimed their guns at Serenity and Koga. Serenity looked very annoyed and backed away more. "You wont shoot, you cant" said Serenity. "How do you know ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Just try it !!" shouted Serenity. "HUH ?!" said Koga.  
  
Both Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha pulled the triggers on their guns, but nothing came out. Serenity laughed her devilish laugh and Koga kinda laughed too. "I took the bullets out your guns when I hugged you guys !!" said Serenity cleverly. "Your good !!" shouted Koga. "We're still gonna get you !!" yelled Sesshomaru. Serenity had ran off with Koga behind her while Sesshomaru was talking, they we're now speeding off on the motorbike. "See ya later guys !!!" shouted Serenity as she waved. Koga stuck his tongue out at them and Mimi giggled. "Uhh, what just happened ?" asked Inu-yasha. "They just got away..." said Sesshomaru. "There goes our paycheck !!!" shouted Inu-yasha.  
  
(Much later)  
  
"I can't believe you eat the spicy kind" said Koga. "So ? It's the best kind" said Serenity as she bit into a piece of spicy curry bread. "You are very strange" said Koga. "I get that a lot" said Serenity. Mimi pointed at an article in a newspaper Koga had discarded. Serenity looked and almost choked on her bread. "Don't choke !!!" said Koga with a humorous grin. Serenity managed to swallow the bread and snatched the paper from the ground. "Look at this !!!!" shouted Serenity as she pointed to a picture. "The world's largest fine cut diamond, 127 carrots" said Koga as he read the article. "And its gonna be mine !!!!" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"WHAT ?!" shouted Koga. "Hello !!! Earth to Koga !!! Im the 1,000,000,000 dollar woman !!!! The one who caused 56 robberies in 7 months !!! Any of this ringin' a bell ?!!" shouted Serenity as she knocked on Koga's forehead lightly. "I get your point ! But, stealing a priceless diamond !" said Koga. "Ohhh, well we don't have to get it...I mean, it was gonna be for you, but you don't wanna help" said Serenity. "FOR ME ?!!!" shouted Koga with wide eyes with dollar signs in them. "But you don't wanna steal it with me, so lets go" said Serenity. "Whoa, whoa wait a minute !! How about we go to this place, look around, and when no one is looking, TAKE IT !" shouted Koga. "Your new at this aren't you ? You just walk up and take something ! You have to use strategy and have a good head on your shoulders" explained Serenity as if she had her own talk show.  
  
"Oh Serenity-sama !! Teach me the ways of your greatness !!" said Koga as he put his hands together and nodded his head a few times in a way of begging. "It's taken me ever since I was 12...but we'll have lots of time together, just you and me !" said Serenity. "True" said Koga. "Ok young clumsy one, you, me and Mimi will get this diamond, we're mostly gonna need a young, strong, talented person to help us" said Serenity. "Who's that ?" asked Koga. Serenity sweat dropped. "You stupid !!!" yelled Serenity. "I knew it" said Koga as he laughed nervously. "Riiiiiight" thought Serenity and Mimi. "Let's just hope Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru don't get wind of this" said Koga. "Don't worry, they've come after me before, but never got me !" said Serenity with a smile. "So...they'll be after us again ?!!" shouted Koga. "Yup !! its gonna be so much fun running away from them again, and now I have you to accompany me !" said serenity as she hugged Koga close to her chest. "Yeah, fun...right..." mumbled Koga.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
